Ip Man fix it
Alvy April 12, 2016 Ip Man The movie of Ip Man is based on a true story that happened in china. Ip Man was a well respected martial artist. An example is shown when different directors of martial arts academies seek him for guidance and help. This timeline is during a time that china and japan were at war with one another, which caused china to go into a bit of depression and people were loosing their jobs. An example of this is shown when people were mining coals and what little money they were making from it they would make last until the next pay check. In this film a plot twist would be that ip man brings back peace and work back to his community. During the time that the two countries were at war, causing the small economic depression, there was a general that thought he was being generous by offering a small bag of rice to those who could keep up in a martial arts duel with his soldiers. Many of them died fighting for a bag of rice. Many of the men would try and tell Ip man to go fight this general. Ip man would not fight him, because he wanted to be home with his wife and son. Finally, one of his close friends left and never came back. Ip man was then pushed to go because he wanted to confront the general. He then fights all of the general’s soldiers.This causes the general to think that finally he has found someone worthy enough to fight him. The general gives Ip man nine bags of rice and sends him home, but before he leaves he tells him to come back the next day. Ip man does not come back and this causes the general to be highly upset. He sends out his lieutenant to look for him. Ip man is now forced to fight against his own will, and then he is tortured by the general’s lieutenant so that the general has an advantage when fighting him.The way the film could have been altered is, when the general sent people out looking for Ip man the first time, and the lieutenant was threatening him, Ip man should have aggressively assaulted him. This in turn would have sent out a warning back to the general, to not threaten peoples lives. That would have caused the general to come looking for him personally, and asking him correctly to fighting a respectful manner. The two would then still fight in front of everyone to see, then of course Ip man would win, and they would respect one another and agree to who is better at martial arts, and for the Japanese to leave his city so that everyone could go back to their normal lives. They would then go their separate ways, and later on, Bruce Lee would come into his life and be his pupil. This film would please a lot of viewers, if the story line was twisted in this way.Many viewers probably felt a lot of anger and resentment towards the lieutenant. They probably thought he deserved to die and that the general probably would have been a fair fighter all the way. It’s a great film, based on true events, and I would highly recommend for any one who likes martial arts to watch this film.